


I am tired of this place, I hope people change, I need time to replace what I gave away

by tommyshepherdd (atimeforflores)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Child Abuse, M/M, Slow Burn, The joker sucks, eventual Roy Harper/Jason Todd - Freeform, he also dies so, i mean the kid is like 12 so, jason adopts a kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atimeforflores/pseuds/tommyshepherdd
Summary: “Gimme the kid, Joker.” Jason replied, silently activating his alert system to gather the rest of the family. He got the tell tale chimes that meant his message had been received and that they were in route in seconds.





	I am tired of this place, I hope people change, I need time to replace what I gave away

Jason had been flagged down by some of the neighborhood children. It wasn’t an odd occurrence as he tried to portray himself as a safe person to approach. At least to them. Their parents were most likely part of the gangs he hunted down and hung by their toe nails. The kids, however, came to him when they were hungry or cold or just wanted someone to talk to. 

 

This night they came running, shrieking. At first Jason had assumed they were just screams of excitement, already reaching for the candy he had kept in his pocket for such occasions. He noticed as they came closer, tears streaming down their faces and how they were covered in blood and bruises.  

 

“The Jokers got Danny!” little Sana wheezed, clutching Jason’s jacket. 

 

“Where at?” Jason asked, already pulling out his guns, releasing the safety. 

 

“The little corner store on Jackson by the Avenues.” another child answered. Jason didn’t even spend the time to check, already darting off the way the children had come from. 

 

The store was dark when Jason entered it, looking decrepit from the time it had spent abandoned. The windows had already been broken in, rotting boards haphazardly nailed over the frame. The door was left wide open, the entry littered with shards of glass and debris. Jason slowed his breathing as he heard the sick laughter tha haunted his dreams fill the entire storefront. He paced the empty aisles with his gun out, waiting to see the slightest of movements so that he could put a bullet in the Jokers head. 

 

Jason sprinted for the back room of the store when he heard Danny scream, the sound piercing through the night. His heavy footfalls crunched over the strewn garbage and he had thrown away all of attempts of being quiet. 

 

What he saw when he finally found Danny and the Joker, was the young teen strapped to a metal table, being shocked as the Joker laughed. Sweat was beaded on the young teen’s brow as Jason saw tears stream down his face, foaming at the mouth as he arched off the table in an attempt to alleviate the pain. Jason saw blood mixed in with the spittle and bile that was covering Danny’s front. He had had to been at it awhile from the state of his body, soiled with hours worth of tortue. 

 

Another shock jolted Jason out of his frozen form, aiming his gun at the Joker and firing. As always, the Joker leaped out of the way, laughing all awhile. It incensed Jason, causing him to be reckless as he attempted to stop him for a final time. 

 

Danny was still chained to the metal table, seizing on his own. Jason sparred a second, tempted to cut him away but figuring he’d be safely away from the battle zone if he left him. 

 

“Did my little messenger birdies get to you so fast?” The Joker asked, chuckling at his own pun. 

 

“Gimme the kid, Joker.” Jason replied, silently activating his alert system to gather the rest of the family. He got the tell tale chimes that meant his message had been received and that they were in route in seconds. 

 

He just had to keep the Joker busy long enough for back up to arrive to help. 

 

The Joker tutted, as if he was gently chastising a child, “Now, now, Hoodie, you know that I can’t do that. I figure since Bats got a few kiddies, I should get my own. Do you like what I did with the kid?”

 

Joker gestured to Danny, who had finally stopped seizing but was instead turning a sickening pale shade, one that Jason knew all too well, and meant that the kid wasn’t going to make it much longer. His breathing was beginning to sound more and more labored, coming slower and slower. 

 

“This is it, Joker, this is the last time you do this shit.” Jason growled, rushing the Joker. He still wasn’t able to land a hit on him, no matter how hard he tried. 

 

“Puddin’?” Jason froze at the accented voice of Harley Quinn, beginning to feel in over his head. He watched as the petite woman entered the back of the store. Jason had thought she had gotten herself out, had finally gotten away from the Joker. It hurt to see her back in there. 

 

“Harley!” Joker cheered, “I’m glad you got my message! I thought about what you said, and I decided you were right, we should start a family!”

 

Harley’s face twisted into something ugly, disgust coming from every feature. Jason had to note that she was no longer in her Harlequin outfit and instead in something that could had passed for street clothes. Had anyone other than Harley Quinn been wearing it that is. 

 

“You said you wouldn’t hurt any more kids.” Her voice shook, trembling with fury. 

 

“I just had to break him in first, dearest.” The Joker cooed, stepping away from Jason and towards Harley. “Here, you can help.” The Joker reached under the table, handing a hammer to her. She took it with trembling fingers, grasping it in a tight grip. 

 

She looked at the hammer, then back to the Joker, then to Jason, who had been working on freeing Danny as the couple seemed distracted. Her eyes were filled with tears, smudging her makeup. 

 

“You said no more.” Harley whispered, knuckles turning white as she clutched the hammer. It glinted in the reflection of the moon, looking deceivingly pristine for the building it was in. One tear fell from Harley’s eye, landing on the dirty ground. Jason could have sworn he heard it land. 

 

_ “You said no more!”  _ Harley screamed, rushing forward and painting the hammer red with the Joker’s blood. 

 

None of them expected it, if by the way the Joker hadn’t even tried to block the first blow was a way to tell. His brain matter and blood painted the wall and ceiling red. Jason didn’t let himself dwell on it, gathering Danny in his arms and rushing out of the building. He was met by Robin on his way out, the teen helping him lay Danny on the ground and begin CPR. 

 

Jason huffed at the exertion of pumping the teen’s chest. His arms began to ache, chest burning at the strain. 

 

Slowly, but surely, Danny’s lips began to regain color, and when Jason checked his pulse again, he found that it had returned. He sat back on his heels, calming his own racing heart as the sounds of approaching sirens drew closer and closer. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i just had this thought while scanning for comics to read, so comments make me post more. Danny is an actual character from Gotham AD but i wouldnt suggest it cause it villainizes Jason. 
> 
> tumblr is gaysupersoldiers


End file.
